X Men Evolution: Reborn Legacy
by Phantomtwriter
Summary: A new X-Men team is being formed by mutants who have just received their powers. What will they do when the Friends of Humanity have a plan to wipe out mutant kind. More in the prologue. SYOC is closed for now. Ira the demon wolf is now taking over for this story.
1. Prolouge

**After the incident with Apocalypse, suspicion of mutants being a threat was starting to increase. Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men, would lead his team in their goals of peace between mutants and humans. While sometimes their efforts in helping others(humans and mutants) have made some changes, it was still a long road ahead before anything could be different between humans and mutants. As the years went by, the Xavier Institute was starting to grow bigger and bigger with more mutants coming to join the school in hopes of learning to control their powers. The main teachers of the Institute consisted of Jean, Cyclops, Charles, Storm, Kitty, and Beast. The active X men team that would handle incidents all over the world consisted of Wolverine, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Gambit, Colossus, X-23, Magma, Havoc, and Angel.**

 **Elsewhere, a man by the name of Graydon Creed was forming a group called the Friends of Humanity(FOH). He is a very evil and bigoted man who hates mutants with a burning passion. He would build the organization in hopes of eradicating all mutants in the world and making it safe for humans. He would work alongside his allies that consisted of Bolivar Trask and a man called Nathaniel Essex. With their combined efforts, they would lead an assault against the Xavier Mansion**

 **On the day of the invasion, the X-Men would not only being fighting against the Sentinels, but the FOH's forces called the Purifiers. They would assault the mansion with everyone in it. The X-Men made it their priority to get the student away from the area to the best of their abilities. The assault felt like it was never going to end and the X-Men.**

 **During the fight, Charles was captured by the FOH. He would use his mental abilities to escape and get back to his X-Men. However, a Sentinel had a special mental sonic emitter that was being used to block his powers and damage his mind mentally. Storm and Wolverine would get him away from the FOH as fast as they could. Unfortunately, Purifiers were right behind them while they were making their retreat. Charles would use his powers of the mind again to fight against the Purifiers with his X-Men. Then out of nowhere, Charles could feel himself being infiltrated by someone mentally to the point that his mind could no longer take it. The X-Men would escape, but they would watch as the Mansion was destroyed right in front of them.**

 **In a hidden base, Charles was bedridden for months and was put into a coma that he wasn't waking up from. Jean tried to wake him out of it, but nothing was not working. He was showing no signs of brain activity at all, but he was still alive.**

 **Ever since that incident, the X-Men were beginning to drift apart from one another since that assault and Charles not waking up. They thought to themselves what to do about this and why this was happening to him. Things got worse when Charles woke up, but it was a brief moment. He would say something called Legacy Virus and immediately die after saying these words. No one knew why he died so suddenly, but his death was the catalyst that caused the X-Men to split up for a long time.**

 **(At the FOH HQ; 3 years later)**

 **"** **, I have been getting reports of more mutants going to Utopia", said Trask**

 **"** **So Magneto really is building an all Mutant Paradise", said Mr. Creed**

 **"** **Shall I prepare a force of Sentinels to attack the island" said Trask,**

 **"** **No! This won't be like the how we attacked the Xavier Mansion. We covered our tracks then, but we won't be able to do that like last time. As far as the world is concerned, the Purifiers attacked the Xavier Mansion and they are a vigilante group not connected to the government like the MRD is. The world can focus on them while we can move in secret. Besides, no one know you work for me Mr. Trask", said Mr. Creed**

 **"** **I still feel more safer that we attack them now", said Trask**

 **"** **Patients my friend. We will get our chance. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet Dr. Essex on our other project", said**

 **(In Dr. Essex Lab)**

 **"** **How are things going with the virus analysis", said Mr. Creed**

 **"** **I have been going through the recipe that was found in the pyramids in Egypt. I can make it, but it will take time. I should have it created in 2 years", said Dr. Essex**

 **"** **That long", said**

 **"** **The virus isn't as simple as you think. It's made up of ingredients that are rare to find and need to be made carefully. I will need test subjects for this to work", said Dr. Essex**

 **"** **How much money are we talking", said Mr. Creed**

 **"** **Not that much I assure you. As long as you get me human and mutant test subjects to perform experiments on them, then I should have this done in 2 years or less", said Dr. Essex**

 **"** **I will get you what you need as long as it is ready by the time limit"**

 **"** **Of course", said Dr. Essex**

 **Creed would leave the room and allowed Dr. Essex to continue his work. The doctor would then laugh at how all of this was going according to planned. He thought to himself that it was a good thing that he killed that telepath before he could do anything to stop his plans.**

 **Dr. Essex would continue his work on the virus on Mr. Creed's orders. As he was progressing, he barely ran into any failures while working on the in. It took him the two years that he said and finally finished the virus that he dubbed Legacy Virus. Mr. Creed was pleased with this and told him to start releasing the virus on the mutant population. He said the best time would be at the Mutant and Proud Rally in Bayville**

 ****

 ** **This is an SYOC story. The form will be on my profile. I think I will be accepting 8-16 OCs depending on how I feel about this. You can send me as many OCs a you like but I will only accept one from each of you. This will be somewhat of a first come first serve, but at the same time I will pick an OC based on what I think will go with my story. I will let you know when I have decided to stop accepting them and if I have decided to accept the or not****


	2. I'm a mutant? Part 1

**I thought I get things started since I don't want to wait too long for people to send me the few remaining OC spots I have left. Here's what is going to happen. "'I'm a mutant is going to last at least 4-6 parts to introduce each OC, but not at the same time. I want to introduce some of the elements to the story so you can have an idea of what is going to happen. Also, remember to comment on this story so I know how you feel about it, if anything needs to change, or you have an idea of what you want to do with your character. And finally, I know people's bio might differ from when their powers came, but I'm making it the first time here since it has an impact on the story; I hope it doesn't bother the people that sent me OCs too much.**

At Bayville High, students were attending class at the moment. One of the students that was attending class was Damian Law. He was member of the Bayville swim team. He is not your average jock since he is very humble and keeps his accomplishments to himself.

In the swimming pool, he was timing himself on how long he could hold his breath in the water while moving at the same time. As he was practicing, coach Ramon came up to stop him in order to talk to him.

"You're doing great Damian", said coach Ramon

"Thank you coach", said Damian

"But to the reason I'm here, I have these for you", said coach Ramon

"What are they", said Damian

"You've been scouted by a lot of universities to join their teams once you graduate; I've been on the phone all day talking to these recruiters. I didn't know which one you would pick personally so I told them that you were going to make your choice before you graduate", said coach Ramon

"That sounds interesting, but I'm only a junior in high school sir; why would they even start scouting me right now", said Damian

"They want to land you before anyone else does. You have a future in this with your talent", said coach Ramon

"Thanks coach; I'll be thinking about which one I will pick as soon as possible", said Damian

After he was done talking to his coach, Damian was heading to his car to go home for the weekend. Once he got in, he noticed the flyer for the "Mutant and Proud Rally" tomorrow. He has always heard about mutants on the news ever since they were discovered while he was a kid at the time. He's always thought that mutants are human beings just like he is and shouldn't be discriminated against. He decided to go to the rally since he had nothing better to do and he felt like it would be nice to show his support for the mutant community

(At some unknown location)

"So how many mutants are showing up for the rally in Bayville Jean", said Cyclops

"Based on Cerebro's scan….a lot. ", said Jean

"Are you sure we shouldn't attend this rally", said Cyclops

"This was something formed by a group of mutants that have decided to show everyone that being a mutant is good. I say we let them handle things for now, rather than steal their spotlight. Besides, I have Kitty and Magma watching over things there just in case", said Jean

"Have you heard anything from Logan and Storm", said Cyclops

"No, not yet. Hopefully they will come back from that lead we have on what the professor said before he….died. I just wish we knew what happened to him", said Jean

"We'll find out what happened to him and make the person who did pay for it", said Cyclops

The next morning at the Mutant and Proud Rally, Damian arrived and parked his car in the lot. As he was leaving his car he ran into someone passing out fliers. The person introduced himself as Benjamin Lloyd Evans. He was passing out fliers for a place called Zeus Hotel and Resort. He gave the flier to Damian to have a look at it. After he was done giving Damian the flier, he went to the rally so he could continue promoting the resort.

At another part of the rally, a girl was playing her guitar near the entrance of the rally. On the guitar was the name Violet Wong. She was playing the guitar before the rally began and hoping someone would notice her; those that did would simply drop change in her guitar case. As she was playing, she got a call from her mother. She figured that she wanted to know where she was and what she was doing. So she decided to ignore it since she didn't feel like speaking to her or her dad since they don't support her dream of being a guitar player.

In another part of the rally, a girl named Casey was walking through the rally to see what was going on. As she was walking, she noticed some mutants gathering through the entrance, along with humans that supported them. While she was walking, she was on the phone with her father and he was demanding to know where she was. Casey said that she was at the mall, but her father knew that was a lie. Casey would then continue to make up more lies, until she noticed the rally was about to start and hung up on him.

At the center stage of the rally, a woman was coming up from the balcony. She was woman with blond hair and silver clothing. She went up to the podium and began to speak

 _Welcome everyone, both human and mutant, to the Mutant and Proud Rally. My name is Emma Frost. I am a mutant, like some of you hear and I am proud to be one. I have been one since I was only thirteen and I have been ashamed to hide my powers from everyone since I was scared of my powers. However, I know that I wasn't the only one who was afraid. I came out once it was revealed that there were more like me: the X-Men. I heard about their exploits and became inspired to good with my powers and bridge the gap between humans and mutants. We are all one people and we must act like it._

After she gave her speech the rally would continue on. It was basically humans and mutants having fun, playing games, and talking to one another. At a booth, Emma was at her booth and promoting her school called the Frost Institute. It was a school dedicated to helping mutants find their place in society. With her were 5 of her students; their mutant names are Dazzler, Banshee, Feral, Pixie, and Squid boy. They were shaking hand with anyone who was passing by and simply giving out fliers to people.

However, things were about to turn sour when a group of Purifiers came to the rally. They were going around and telling mutants to simply die and the humans that supported them traitors. The police were coming to stop them from causing them any harm, but things would not go their way when a group of Sentinels came from the air and started to attack. They were targeting everyone in the area, even humans; however, they were attacking mutants the most

In the square of the rally Damian was running for his life from the Purifiers and Sentinels as fast as he could. He would then trip into the fountain. A group of Purifiers were surrounding him and telling him to come with them. But Damian would look at them in anger and tell them to go away. As he was screaming, a surge of water came out of his hand and he blasted all the Purifiers away. After seeing what he just did, he realized that he was a mutant.

Casey was running away from the Purifiers too. She wasn't sure how she could get away until she noticed a building. She tried opening the window of the building, but it would only budge a bit for her. She was desperate to get away and was wondering what to do since they were coming close to her. Until she realized that her hand was turning into fog. She wasn't sure what was going on, but thought that her whole body should turn to fog. She used this to get through the crack and escape the Purifiers; but she was still surprised that she could do that.

Violet was running away too. However, she noticed sentinel's fist was about to pound down on to the ground. She did her best to avoid it, but once it hit the ground, the impact caused her to start flying through the air. She thought to herself that she wish she could simply stop. Then suddenly, she stopped. She was happy, but noticed that she was in the air at the same time.

Ben was on the run too. The destruction was crazy and he knew that he had to get away as quickly as possible. He then tripped near one of the lamps near him. He was panicking until out of nowhere a huge burst of electricity came out of him spread through the lamp and the surrounding area. Ben was wondering what just happened to him. But before he could do anything, he noticed all the people that got hurt from his blast and decided to get away as fast as he could hurt anyone else by accident

At another part of the rally, Kitty and Magam were getting as many people as they could away from the attack. As they were doing so, they were contacted by Jean telepathically. Jean explained that they need to head out and find 16 new mutants who just got their powers. Kitty told her that they would do their best to find them and help in any way they can.

 **Damian Law/Water Hazard; the ability to shoot water- By me**

 **Appearance: African American, dark skin tone, hazel eyes, black hair in dreadlocks, about 5'8, weighs 178 lbs**

 **Regular clothing: A Baville jacket, black pants, blue shirt, black and silver shoes,**

 **Benjamin "Ben" Lloyd Evans/Blot; control electricity-By Hell Devil 13**

 **Appearance: Ben stood at 187 cm and weighted 83 kg, he has athletic and lean body with some muscles and fair skin. He has light blue eyes and short blonde hair styled with undercut and side-swept pompadour. He wears black semi-rimless glasses due to his nearsightedness. He has somehow charming smile and makes girls go crazy just by a simple look in the eyes. He has a white lion carrying sword and arrow on his left chest, he also pierced both of his ears with horizontal industrial piercings with silver bar and small black plugs. When people saw him the first time, they usually made comments about how suave his look is.**

 **Regular Clothing: He wears jeans jacket with royal blue with yellow trimming tshirt underneath, grey chino pants, and a pair of vans. He always wears an orange G-Shock watch in his left wrist, braided bracelets in his right hand wrist, and a necklace with golden ring on it that's tucked under his shirt.**

 **Casey Whitehall; can turn into smoke- By WaitingForLife2Begin**

 **American, pale skin, dark brown eyes, light brown hair kept in a messy bun. She is about 5"4' and is of average wieght.**

 **Regular Clothing:**

 **Worn out leather jacket, dark blue ripped jeans and a flowy white shirt.**

 **Violet Wong/Jet; ability to fly- By MysteryAgain**

 **Appearance: Violet is of Chinese ancestry. Her hair is shoulder-length, straight, and naturally black, though she dyes it blue. She's tan-skinned with brown eyes. She's one the short and petite side with a slim, non-athletic build.**

 **Regular Clothing: Skinny jeans, black band T-shirt, sneakers, hooded white jacket.**


	3. I'm a mutant? Part 2

In the train stations of Bayville, a lot of people were getting off the train. People were in Bayville looking to enjoy the beach, the sun, visit family, or moving there. One of the passengers that was getting off was a girl named Opal. Opal was getting off here because she figured that Bayville would be nice place for her to live in. Ever since she lost her parents(mother dying and never knowing her father) and the old man that took her in a long time ago, she has been wondering the United States trying to find a home for herself. She was also attending the Mutant and Proud Rally since she figured it would be something nice to watch and she was curious about something in particular: why everyone keeps calling her a mutant. Ever since she was a kid, many people have accused her of being a mutant because part of her skin is gray. However, it was proven by a mutant scanner in her old town that she was not a mutant at all; which perplexed a lot of people but the scanner was not wrong.

When she got to the surface, she was surrounded by a group of Purifiers that were telling her: Go home you stinking mutant.. Opal would tell them that she's not a mutant, but a girl with a skin Purifiers didn't believe her at all and were ready to attack her. Then suddenly, police sirens were being heard around the area. The Purifiers would then leave the area since they didn't want to get arrested. Opal was waiting for the police to show up so she could report the Purifiers for harassment. Unfortunately, it was just a regular guy that did that for her.

"Are you alright", said Liam

"Yeah! Thank You", said Opal

"My name is Liam; Liam Greyson", he said while introducing himself to her.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Opal. Was that you making that police sound with your phone", asked Opal

"Yeah! I figured they simply harassing you for the fun of it, so I stepped; albeit indirectly. The Purifiers are nothing more than thugs. So, are you really a mutant", asked Liam

"No! I just have a skin condition", said Opal

"I believe you. My parents say that I was a mutant and they kicked me out of the house. I'm not even sure if I am one or not. I gotta go now. See you around and welcome to Bayville", said Liam as he was leaving

At the Bayville harbor, a group of mutants were paying some sailors money to give them passages to Utopia. The sailors in the area figured they would do this for the mutants as long as they were getting paid. In the shadow, a Purifier was about to attack a mutant that was heading toward the dock in order to board the ship. However, he was stopped by group of flaming spikes. The mutant that did that was Evan/Spyke. He told the purifier that if tries anything he will die in a heartbeat. Spyke then grabbed a canister from the purifier that was labeled "Legacy Virus". He asked him where he got this from and who is making it. The purifier said that he got it from the boss and a whole shipment was delivered to the Purifiers a few days ago; they were going to release the gas during the Mutant and Proud Rally. Spyke would then knock him out and take him to the police.

In the sewers, Spyke would meet up with Callisto and showed her the canister.

"So what do you think this is", said Callisto

"Don't know yet. The Purifiers are planning to release this stuff at the Mutant and Proud Rally tomorrow", said Spyke

"What do you plan on doing about it", said Callisto

"I will try and cut them off before they can release any of this stuff", said Spyke

"Need any help", said Callisto

"No I got this. Besides, don't you have plans on taking some of the Morlocks to the dock tomorrow for their trip to Utopia" said Spyke

"I'm not comfortable going there or trusting surface humans you know that" Callisto stated while crossing her arms

"As long as they get paid, anyone who is on that ship will get to Utopia" Spyke reminded her

"What do you think about that all mutant paradise; you think that Magneto guy is really making a paradise for our kind", asked Callisto

"I don't know. To be honest, I think this is just some scheme he's planning. But I can't prove that anymore than Jean or the other X men can right now. If some of the Morlocks want to go then we should let them; we can't force them to stay down here", said Spyke

"I guess you're right; but I still don't trust this Magneto guy", said Callisto

"Neither do I", said Spyke

The next morning was the day of the Mutant and proud Rally. One of the stores that was open in the area was a barbershop. The person who was coming out of it after getting his haircut was named Robert James Rutkowski. or RJ for short. He just got his haircut and a shave after his mother sent him down to the barber shop since his hair was starting to grow out of control in her eyes; and his beard was coming in too. After leaving the shop, he noticed the Mutant and Proud Rally and decided to go check it out. He noticed the booth that Emma Frost and her students were at and thought it would be cool to check it out. When he did, a group of Purifiers were already in the area and were about to make their move.

In another part of town, a girl by the name of Mackenzie Faria; she also goes by the name Mack. She was heading to the Mutant and Proud Rally too. She has been supportive of mutant kind ever since a mutant saved her from a truck crashing into her. While she was heading over there, she noticed a group of sentinels coming from above and heading towards the Rally. She decided to head over there and see what was going on.

"I should have know you Purifiers were behind this attack", Mackenzie said looking at the purifiers in anger

"Why do you care? Are you some mutie lover", said a purifier

"We don't take kindly to mutie lovers", another purifier said

"Get away from me. Get away from me. I SAID GET away from me", shouted Mackenzie as she started to transform

Suddenly Mackenzie transformed into a scaly creature with a long reptile like tail, snake fangs, dark green scales all over her body. She used this to attack the Purifiers and scare them off. To her surprise, she was a reptilian like creature; she was a mutant now.

In another part of the Rally, RJ was running away from the sentinel attack as fast as he could. While he was running, he tripped and fell on the ground. He started to panic as group of purifiers were about to surround him and attack him. He said to himself: "This can't be the end. I don't want to die here. Will somebody help me". Just then, his hair started to grow from his head and face and began attack the purifiers. They were then restrained by the hair and squeezed to the point there own back broke. RJ wasn't sure what happened, but he used this opportunity to escape the area as fast as he could.

Opal was trying to escape the area as fast as she could. She did not want to get targeted by the sentinels in anyway since she figured they were firing at everyone who was at the rally and not just mutants. Then out of nowhere, a sentinel was blasting at a group of mutants. It missed, but it hit a police car that exploded and went flying into the air. Opal could see it was about to hit her. Then suddenly a horn started to grow on her forehead and it broke the incoming car in half for her. She also noticed that her skin turned completely gray. With the horn and the gray skin, Opal can no longer deny that she is a mutant.

Liam was trying to get away from the rally as fast as he could since a group of purifiers were chasing him down like crazy and calling him a "mutie lover". He told them to leave him alone and quit bothering him right now. When he was backed into a dead end, he panicked. The purifiers were about to jump him; when they did, Liam would simply yell "STOP". Then suddenly, the whole area stopped. Liam could not believe his eyes when he noticed that everything in this area stopped. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't want to take that chance and ran away from the are. Once he got away, time would resume immediately. Liam then found himself caught by a sentinel and identified as a mutant; he was about to be fired upon. Then suddenly, a flaming spike hit the sentinel and blew up its hand. It was Spyke and he told Liam to follow him.

 **Opal/Ryhorn; power of a rhino-By silerman**

 **Appearance: She is/was partly japanese, her skin tone is a dark grey, her eyes are light blue, her hair is black with purple high lights stopping under her neck, her body has an hourglass shape but is larger than most women, And a Rhino horn on her forehead, 8'5 height, and weighs 410 pounds.**

 **Regular Clothing: A large black short sleeve shirt, And jeans tore at her knees she lacked shoes**

 **Mackenzie 'Mack' Faria/Medusa;Lizard transformation-By Bamboozled**

 **Appearance: Mack has wavy blonde hair that falls down to below her shoulders. She has pale, fair skin and bright Amber eyes. She stands at around 5'5" and has an average build. She has a collection of light green scales on her face, that go down to her eyebrows and a few go down her nose. She has sharp, snake like fangs and her nails are long, black claws. She usually paints them though, just like any other girl would. She has scales on her wrists that wrap around her arms to her shoulders, as well as some on her legs. Mack has a long, reptilian tail that usually grazes ground behind her. It has dark green scales at the top, that fade to lighter green scales at the bottom.**

 **Regular Clothing: She would usually wear skirts and t-shirts or loose sweatshirts. She has a pretty girly style. Mack would sometimes wear jeans as well, but usually short skirts and a loose t-shirt.**

 **Liam Greyson/Kronos; slow, speed, freeze time to a certain degree-By W.R. Winters**

 **Appearance: He's skinny and lanky, but there is some muscle on him. He stands at a height of 5'11" a his weight is 129 lbs. His race I White and his skin is pale, to the point that it looks sickly. His face is thin and angular with a stern brow and slightly prominent cheekbones. His hair is dark brown, so dark some think it's black, his hair is usually loose and messy with bangs covering his eyebrows and the tops of his eyes. His eyes are the color of liquid gold and always seem to have a glaring edge to them. He has thin lips and a half smile with no dimples.**

 **Regular Clothing: His outfit is usually a plain t-shirt under a leather jacket with a hood that he usually keeps up, jeans and grey shoes. He'll always be wearing a very expensive gold watch on his hand no matter where he is and he doesn't let anyone touch it.**

 **Robert James (R.J.) Rutkowski/Hairball; can control his hair to almost do anything-By motordog**

 **Appearance: [Given time, RJ will learn to completely shed his excess fur, returning to a normal appearance...this may take a while, of course, and will ultimately be up to you] Caucasian [Polish/British ancestry], pale skin, gray eyes, dark brown hair/fur, lanky/athletic body type, normal height and weight for his age (sorry, not sure what a 'normal' 16 year old is suppose to weigh). Under his fur, he's actually a fairly good looking young man.**

 **\- Regular Clothing: Sandals and athletic shorts...occasionally a tank top.**


	4. I'm a mutnat? Part 3

**I did this part in the POV of Jenessa to get the next bit of info out, not out of favoritism of any kind**

 _Good Morning my fellow humans! I am Rita Hargrove. And let me tell you all about the Mutant and Proud Rally: IT IS WRONG. Why do these mutants even have to show themselves in public. These mutants think it is right to be a mutant when in reality they are nothing more than abominations that were affected by their parents living in areas too close to radiation plants. These mutants are nothing more than people with sickness that need to be cured. I'll be going around asking my fellow humans what they think of this accursed Rally_

 **Jenessa's POV**

My name is Jenessa Lyn Hargrove. I am a caucasian girl with very light and almost pale skin, dark brown eyes, dark auburn hair in a braid, I have a willowy and lithe body, about 5'10, and weigh about 145lbs; I'm wearing the denim jacket over a green t shirt, skinny jeans, and brown leather boots. I am currently listening to the radio to get my mind off of things. This is what I was hearing when I was sitting outside on the beach. I was listening to my mother's rantings about how mutants are abominations and that they shouldn't exist. After hearing that I immediately shut off my radio immediately. My entire family hates mutants; I'm the only one who likes mutants and see them as people and apart of our community. I come from a rich family ,who I know by now, that doesn't think much of me and wouldn't really care what I do.

While I trying to relax, I decided to go on to my computer and check out the Mutant and Proud Rally. I heard they were recording from all over the world,so I thought it would be nice to look at. From the looks of things, it was a pretty normal rally and everyone was having fun from the looks of things. I especially loved seeing mutant powers being used for the entertainment pleasures of the people. The people there were having fun and enjoying themselves. After seeing this, I decided to check out what my mom was saying about it. When I got on to the news website that my mom was on, she was starting to interview people( humans from the looks of things) about what they think of the rally.

The first person she was talking to was someone called Claire Snow. She was a tan skinned girl, green eyes, shoulder length black hair, estimating 4 Foot 8, about 95 pounds, wearing a leather yankees jacket, white tee shirt, and blue jeans. My mom was talking to about what she thinks about mutants and how she thinks this mutant and proud rally is wrong.. Claire said that she has never a fan of mutants because her parents taught her they were all freaks. The only reason she is her is her uncle is a low level mutant and her parents asked her to go with him since he would need someone to celebrate his "freakish nature" with.

The next person that she interview was someone called Seth "Spike" Hysone. He was a caucasian guy with brown eyes, brown shaggy hair, about 5'7 from the looks of things, weighs roughly about 160 lbs with a thin body. He was wearing an orange short sleeved shirt, silver headphones, light blue jeans, black and white sneakers, three purple armbands around his right wrist, a white armband on his left wrist that says "audio" in black, and has a beanie on his head. He said that he was here because he found out about it from some friends and other strangers. My mom tried asking if he was here to despise on these mutants like the rest of them. However, he said he wanted to check things out since he thought it would be cool here.

I watched as my mom left him and went on to someone else. The next person she interviewed was someone called Calvin Theodore Crane. He was a caucasian guy with blue eyes, brownish blonde hair, average muscle build, a grey t-shirt, black jeans, and a blue and black striped longsleeve unbuttoned flannel as his jack jacket. He would simply tell my mom to back off and say: people like you should just go away and quit buggin others. He then punched the camera when the cameraman came too close to him.

I figured there was no way my mom would let all those three terrible interviews go on the air. Something tells me that she will simply have someone edit all of this out and make it look like all the people she just interviewed look stupid; except for that Claire girls since she kinda of said she doesn't like mutants. I decided to go over there and give my mom a piece of my mind. And if I couldn't find her, my presence would be enough to tick her and my father off.

When I arrived at the Rally, a lady by the name of Emma Frost had just finished giving a speech. I wanted to see what the rally was all about; and all it was is getting mutants to be proud of their powers and humans to work alongside them. This was the real deal about what was going on here; not the yellow journalism my mother was spouting. I figured her camera crew and tech people were around here somewhere, so I decided to see what was going on with them and possibly sabotage any attempts they might have in trying to discredit the rally.

When I arrived at the station she would be at, no one was here. The only things that were here are the equipment. Since no one was around, I decided to see what they were doing. Then suddenly a giant robot appeared to be coming from out of the sky and attacked everyone in sight. I then noticed that those guys called the Purifiers were attacking too. I decided to get in the van nearby and hide. But before I could, I felt the shockwave a blast that one of the robots and I feel to the ground.

While I was on the ground, my hands was touching a nearby camera. I started to see things and hear things from it. It like the technology was speaking to me or something. I was hearing voices, but I could tell they aren't humans. As I continued to touch it and see what was going on, I could sense something was happening all over the rally. Just then, I could hear a voice saying "terminate mutants". I also started seeing those three people that were interviewed and they were in danger.

I saw from a nearby camera that Calvin and some of the people were running away from some Purifiers. Just then, that robot blasted a nearby building and was about to make it fall. Calvin would then try and push a person far enough away from it so he would not get crushed; but ultimately he got crushed by the building. I could only look in horror as he got killed like that. Then suddenly, I saw him come up from the building completely unharmed. From the looks of things, he simply phased through the building; Calvin is a mutant.

As for Seth, he was simply relaxing at the moment inside an abandoned building that was not being targeted. He must have been completely oblivious to what was going on outside. He was lining up a glass set in a row and was about to fill them up with water for some strange reason. Then suddenly, tried playing with them by making music with it for some reason. He then used his hands and somehow made the glasses break just by spinning his fingers. Just then that robot came in and broke open the building and telling him "surrender mutant

I somehow connected to another camera located in the nearby bathrooms. I could see that girl Claire crying about something. She then screamed and the mirror suddenly broke. I thought she was going to be hurt from the glass, but that did not happen. The glass started to surround her and she was panicking. Just then another one of those robots came in and was about to attack her too.

I didn't know what I was about to do since I am seeing them being attacked. Then I asked myself if there was a way to save them. Then suddenly, I something come from my backpack; it was my computer. It was telling me to hack their system and she would help me guide it. I did what she said and started to hack it with my computer. I don't know how I'm doing this, but I was doing it. The robots were not hacked and I was able to stop them from attacking those people. I decided to go to them and make sure they were ok; it was easy enough since they were not too far from me.

"Are you guys ok", Jenessa said running toward them

"Yeah! It's all good", said Seth with a smile on his face

"Why were those Sentinels attacking us", said Claire

"Sentinels!? What are those?", said Seth with a curious look on his face

"They are robots that are designed to hunt down and attack mutants", Claire explained to him

"So they are attacking us just because we're mutants", said Calvin

"They were, but I was able to stop them from attacking you. From the looks of things, I can control them and other forms of tech", said Jenessa

"No! No! No, I can't be a mutant", said Claire with a look of disbelief

"It's alright! We're all mutants here", said Seth

"But not me! I can't be a mutant. This has to be some mistake", said Claire with a sad look on her face

"No mistake I'm afraid. We register as mutants on the scanner. However, I want to know who is controlling these things", said Jenessa

"Can you find that out. I want to have a little word with them about attacking me and all these innocent people", said Calvin

"I found him. The Sentinels in this area and the other ones are being controlled by someone called Duncan Matthews; he's a Purifier leader. He's using a program called Master Mold. I wonder if that was the voice I heard when I got into the minds of the Sentinels via my computer", Jenessa said showing them a picture of Duncan

"I say we go pay this guy a visit", said Calvin

 **Jenessa Lyn Hargrove/Gigabyte;Technology control-By Mayday Sentry**

 **Claire Snow/Shatter; control glass-By**

 **Seth "Spike" Hysone/Blare; can manipulate sound waves-By He-Who-Holmes**

 **Calvin Theodore Crane; ghost powers-By WildFang14**


	5. I'm a mutant? Part 4

Utopia! An an all mutant paradise created by Magneto. While he worked with Charles and the X men for a while, he left after seeing the rise of hatred between humans and mutants. At a time, he did start to see things through Charles's eyes, but he understood human nature and knew that it would either take a very long time for things to change or he simply couldn't wait for humans to change. However, Charles death was the final catalyst for him to create Utopia.

Utopia's location is in the sky. No human knows where it is, but they know about it. Mutants would have to take a boat, ship, or plane to get to this location. Once they arrive at the coordinates given to them via an email, text, or letter given to them after they make a request via mail(both physical and electronic).

When mutants arrive at the island, they are greeted by Magneto and his new Acolytes: Blink, Prodigy, Azazel, Angel Salvadore, Scanner, Psylocke, Polaris, Random, and Rouge. They were Magneto's elite group of mutants that would act as the defenders of Utopia and fight anyone who threatens the paradise.

In Magneto's personal chambers, he was watching the broadcast of the Mutant and Proud Rally using a mutant named Scanner and the actual television to keep track of the mutants that were attending the Rally. As he was watching, Rouge would come in with some files on new coming mutants that have arrived

"I have the list of new mutants that arrived for you. I'll leave them here for you if you're too busy" Rouge said as she came into his chambers.

"No, I'll take a look at them now." Magneto said as he was taking the papers from her.

"So is the Mutant and Proud Rally beginning." Rouge said to Magneto

"Yes! While our mutant brothers and sisters attend this Rally, I want to keep an eye on them in case anything happens and to see if the Friends of Humanity will make their move or not. While you and the Acolytes are my main forces, I need a team dedicated to taking down these humans who would dare try to eliminate us."

"You're going after Friends of Humanity only, right" Rouge asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"I assure you Rouge, they are my only targets" Magneto reassured her.

"Magneto, something is going on there." Scanner said as she was detecting something.

"What is it Scanner" Magneto asked her.

"I'm detecting humans who are just turning into mutant, I think" Scanner told him.

"What do you mean you think" Magneto asked her.

"It's hard to tell. So far I'm only getting four possible mutants" Scanner said to him

Scanner would then tell Magneto about the mutants that she was detecting at the Rally and who they are with the help of Psylocke as she was getting into their heads discreetly. Their names are Troy Valentine, Garfield Richardson, Sakyo Ogami, and someone who calls herself Kat Shire. With her powers, she began to learn a little bit about them and told Magneto what she could find so far with the help of Psylocke.

Troy is a Caucasian male with albino skin, has yellow eyes, dark brown hair, about 7'6 and weighs about 110 lb; he wears light gray hoodie with a copperhead snake on it and black jeans. He's basically an outcast kid that liked to be alone from everyone since most of the people, even his parents don't really respect him that much. He's only at the rally because he thought it would be interesting.

Garfield Richardson is another kid attending the rally. He's a white male with golden eyes, about 4'9, weighs 121 pounds, and has medium length silver hair; he wears a red long sleeve t shirt, black jeans with a white belt, and black boots. He is currently at the rally with his father Ron Richardson; a known anti mutant hate group leader located in Deerfield, Illinois. He brought his son over to the rally with him in hopes of having something in common with his son. His father has been know to abuse him and it has made him very distant and have low self esteem issues. The kid is currently with his father's anti mutant hate group; there are rumors that they have been working with capturing mutants and turning them over to the group known as the U-Men.

Sakyo Ogami is another male that is korean-american with light skin, steel gray eyes, slick black hair with some silver dyed in the fringes, an athletic-muscular build, about 6'2, and weighs about 187 lbs; he wears gray business suits, white button down shirt, grey dress slacks, silver rectangular wire frame glasses, and black dress shoes. Like Troy, he is there to kill time and is not affiliated with any of Magneto's possible allies or enemies

After hearing about the first three, Magneto was still hesitant to pick these possible mutants as candidates for his strike force against the Friends of Humanity. However, Scanner and Psylocke told him about the last one named Kat Shire. The reason Psylocke calls her that is Kat calls herself that in her mind. She is a girl with light brown skin, golden flecked green eyes, long teal and white straight hair, small, light; she wears a gray hoodie, a beanie, a white and blue tee, jean shorts, gray stockings, nike sneakers, and a black handkerchief with a Cheshire grin smile printed on it. According to Psylocke, she was part of an unnamed group of thieves until they were all caught by the police and she got put into the system. She has been living on the streets ever since; she's only at the rally because she wants to make money

"Psylocke! You are saying these are possible mutants too?" Magneto asked her.

"I can barely tell with this mini cerebro that you gave me may help me find mutants, but it sometimes will detect humans too you know. The reason it is calling them possible mutants is due to the X gene not activating yet. That must mean they are going to get their powers soon." Psylocke explained to him

"If they don't have powers, then they don't interest me right now. Right now what I am most interested in is finding this Dr. Essex. If what my spies have been telling me is true, then we must find him and stop whatever it is this Legacy virus he developed will do to our kind." Magneto stated

"Wait something is going on at the rally." Scanner said as she showed him what was going on.

Scanner would show Magneto everything that was going on at the rally; the Purifiers and the sentinels attacking everywhere. Psylocke was then detecting the four people that were being classified as possible mutants and finding out they were becoming mutants right now.

Garfield was trying to get away from the sentinel attack since his dad's group were not Purifiers and they didn't want to risk getting attacked and they would try and join up with them. He went into a hiding spot somewhere trying to figure out what to do and if he can escape. He was so afraid that he started to notice paper was floating around him. Then he noticed that his hand turned into paper. Garfield now realized that he was no longer a human, but mutant; now he had something other than his father to worry about.

Troy was running from the attacking sentinels too. He was getting away from them, until a group of Purifiers surrounded him. They told him they were going to beat him up for being a mutant lover and for being at this rally in the first place. Troy felt trapped and afraid that these guys were going to attack him. Then suddenly his body turned scaley(green/yellowish) and his jaw split into four parts. Out of nervousness and reaction, he began to spit out acid at the Purifiers and they all felt the pain and agony the acid did on them. He then looked at a nearby window and saw what he had turned into and began to run away.

Sakyo was trying to get away from the rally too since he didn't want to be killed too. When he touched a nearby tree, a purifier grabbed him by the hand and was about to assault him. Just then, a mist started to develop around them both. While Sakyo was fine, the purifier was turning into black ice and so was the nearby tree. After seeing what he could do, Sakyo would use this new found power to get away from the area as soon as possible.

Kat was taking the situation differently. After trying to steal candy from a kid, she noticed the sentinels attacking. While others were running, she would search around the area to see if anyone dropped any money or anything else valuable in the panic. While she was looking, she noticed that kid again and tried to steal the candy. However, the sentinel was about to fire at them and she began to cover the kid from the blast. Just them the two would disappear and reappear in another location. Kat then took the child to his mother and ran away; but not before stealing her wallet

After seeing this development, Magneto was impressed by their powers and showed interest in them. Psylocke then mentioned that there were 12 more mutants that were developing powers at the rally too. Magneto then asked Rouge to take Blink and see if these new mutants can be recruited into joining them. Rouge agreed to this and would head out, but not before telling Magneto that she should be in charge of helping them understand their powers and getting them to understand what was going on. She further states that she sees them as individuals and not as weapons for them to thrown at the Friends of Humanity. Magneto understood and let her go; he then told her to take Blink with her.

At the outside chamber, Blink was there waiting for Rouge.

"So we're heading to the Mutant and Proud Rally" Blink asked Rouge

"Yeah! Magneto wants us to try and recruit some new mutants to our side" Rouge told her

"You think your old friends are going to be there?" Blink asked Rouge

"Maybe, but we may not have to fight them if they simply get out of our way" Rouge stated.

"I heard that you were one of them once. If you don't mind me asking, what changed" Blink said to Rouge as she was about ready to teleport them

"After what happened to the professor, I didn't think I could fit in with them anymore. We fight to protect people who have shown no signs of changing. I respect the professor and the other X men fro trying to make things better, but I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon. " Rouge said to Blink

"I feel there is more to this story then you're letting on." Blink said as she could tell from Rouge's speech

"Maybe, but we don't have time right now; let's go." Rouge told Blink as she stood there and they were teleported to the rally.

 **Well there you have it. i have introduced all the OCs that were submitted to me. The final part of I'm a mutant will be the last part of this and I will move on to other chapters. And just so you know, Magneto won't be the antagonist of this story. You will learn more about what he has planned in further chapters and the people who have sent me OCs can decided if they want their OCs to join him or not if they have changed their minds for some reason. Also, Magneto's acolytes that I picked, look them up and decide for yourselves what appearance from the comics you want them to take since there are so many and any of them can work.**

 **Troy Valentine/SplitJaw-By SaibotVapor**

 **Kat Shire/Azul Cheshire-By Cheshire Kitty 101**

 **Garfield Richardson/Paper Angel-By victory fire**

 **Sakyo Ogami/Black Ice-By LuciferXllll**


	6. Looking for new writer notice

**Hello everyone, I'm Phantomwriter. I am sending this notices to tell you that I will no longer be writing for this story anymore. Before any of you panic, that doesn't mean the story is going to end. What I'm planning to do is find someone who, for lack of a better word, will take up the mantle in writing (and hopefully completing) this story. As for why I'm doing this, it's because my life has just gotten to the point where I barely can writer as much as I would like too. While this doesn't mean I'm giving up on writing and fanfiction all together, it does mean that I'm trying to lessen the load of stories that I have in terms of doing them. Will this mean I won't writer anything new? The answer is no. I may still come up with new story ideas, but I'm finding better ways to limit myself if nothing else.**

 **To any potential people who want to adopt this story: If you want to adopt this story from me, PM and we'll talk about what I had originally intended for it and how I can advise you on it. While ultimately I know that you will do your own things once you take on the mantel of writing this story, I do have the the ideas for it that I'm willing to give you in terms of what was meant to happen and things were meant to progress so you have an general idea of what is/was meant to go on. I'm also here for any advisement if you need it. All I really ask is that you give this story a good home and do your best with it.**

 **To anyone who sent OCs for my SYOC stories: I appreciate all the hard work that you put in for your OCs. I do apologize that I won't be able to fulfill the role in getting your OCs the story from start to finish. While I can't promise that the person that will take up my SYOC stories will take them into their version of the story, I don't know what they'll do, I will advocate for you as best as I can to see if he/she will take them up should they decide to completely start over. I hope you understand and I apologize once again.**

 **PM if you want to adopt this story. I will also let you know if someone has already taken it and who will write for it from now on.**


End file.
